clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Horse (2)
The fifteenth episode of Season 3 and mid-season finale. Summary Sadie finds herself taking more and more anxiety pills as opening night looms nearer and nearer. Her friends keep telling her to stop and are seriously fed up with her outbursts, but she can't seem to stop. How far will she go before she realizes she needs to stop? Meanwhile, Danielle deals with the backlash from her peers from getting Mr. Teller fired. She knows she did nothing wrong, but how long can she last with everyone thinking she did? Also, Candace tries to keep her affair with Sophie a secret, but when Micah finds out, how will he react when she brings up the idea of a threesome? Main Plot Sadie keeps taking the anxiety pills to deal with the shocking news she found out about her ex. With the play almost here, will she be able to stay focused enough to make it happen or will she let it crumble as she deals with her personal problems? Sub Plot Danielle is fed up with all the negative comments and actions she's getting from everyone who thinks she got their teacher fired. She wants to let them know the truth, but she also wants to keep Alicia's secret under wraps. How long will she be able to last with everyone hating her because of Alicia's actions? Third Plot Candace keeps her affair with Sophie going, but is shocked when Micah finds out and doesn't mind. In order to get to the next level with both of them, Candace proposes the idea that they have a threesome. How will her relationships with them work out after they do such an extreme act? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry and Juicy J. *This episode is the mid-season finale of Season 3. *This will be Sadie's final appearance in Season 3. *This episode marks Peyton and Alexander Mansfield's first appearances. *The first ever threesome takes place in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *''' David Arquette''' as Steve Hanson *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Nolan North' as Alexander Mansfield *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: Devil’s piss, what is going on? THE MID-SEASON FINALE Sadie: I can’t believe you would do this to me… Scott: Sadie you have to understand! Sadie: NO! (Sadie takes a handful of pills) WILL Danielle: I’m being sabotaged by my best friend! Ms. Hooper: I want to believe you…but I can’t. Danielle: How could you do this to me?! Alicia: I’m sorry! BLOW Adrianna: Were you just checking out that girl? Candace: No way! Sophie: You’re gorgeous. (Sophie strokes Candace’s hair) YOU (Sadie faints on the bathroom floor) (Candace leans in to kiss Sophie) AWAY (Danielle cries in the interrogation room) Isaac: Something is wrong with you. Sadie: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! (Sadie is being taken out on a stretcher) NEW EPISODES NEXT SUNDAY & MONDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Dh4.jpg Dh5.jpg Dh6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Sophie: "Multiple people willing to fuck you…must be hard." *Keith: "Good luck tonight when your director is tripping on oxy or codeine or whatever the fuck she’s been taking." *Micah: "What’s hotter than lesbians? My girlfriend with one." *Moon: "Hey look, it’s Danielle, the girl who makes teachers disappear." *Peyton: "Are your daughter and Lindsay Lohan related in any way?" *Sadie: "It isn’t until you sit here alone in a hospital room hooked up to an IV and getting your stomach pumped that you realize you’ve hit rock bottom." |-| Music= *Love Runs Out- OneRepublic *I Can't Stop Drinking About You- Bebe Rexha *FutureSex LoveSounds- Justin Timberlake *Ribs- Lorde *Is There Anybody Who Can Watch You?- The 1975 |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_315:_Dark_Horse_(2) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Sadie Plots Category:Danielle Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Midseason Finale